Christmas Livestreams
The Christmas Livestreams, currently also known as the Yogscast Jingle Jam, are a series of livestreams that are shown over the course of December each year with the intention to raise money for various charities. The streams are broadcasted live on the Yogscast Twitch channel, then the VoDs are archived to the Yogcast Live YouTube channel. A total of $17,681,839.75+ has been donated to charity over the course of all the livestreams. History The first livestreams started back in 2011. Every year, viewers would offer to buy Simon and Lewis Christmas presents; but instead, they insisted the money should be donated to charity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xOf6Pe0ETk&feature=youtu.be&t=2m6s The initial goal of the streams was to raise money for a specific cause, however, they underestimated their goal the first year which lead to Oxfam receiving more money than needed for 'Give a Goat'. As a result, more charities were added every subsequent year to ensure donations have the greatest impact possible. Due to the success of the 2011 streams, the 2012 streams saw a major increase in production and planning. These changes included a dedicated streaming room and studio in YogTowers, full multi-camera and computer setup, a schedule planned out in advance with special guests, and donation goals with on-screen overlays. In 2013, the Yogscast switched from using JustGiving for donations to Humble Bundle so games could be given to contributors as a reward. This change lead to a drastic increase in the number of donators and the final donation amount compared to previous years. The 2016 and 2017 Christmas livestreams saw record breaking donation totals and total number of donators. These increases can mostly be attributed to an increase presence on Twitch and the doubling in size of the bundle. The 2013, 2014 and 2015 bundles had around 10 to 20 games each while the 2016 bundle had 60+ games and the 2017 bundle had 70+ games. Livestreams 'Christmas Goat Giving Special 2011' * Total Raised: £66,040.30 ($102,514.55) * Total Donators: 3,615 * Charities: Oxfam's 'Give a Goat' Read More > 'Honeydew's Honey Drive 2012' * Total Raised: £240,568.25 ($391,145.70) * Total Donators: 13,389 * Charities: Oxfam's 'Plan Bee' and '365 Emergency Fund' Read More > 'Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013' * Total Raised: $1,159,746.33 * Total Donators: 47,885 * Charities: Games Aid, Little People UK, Oxfam, Special Effect, and War Child. Read More > 'Jingle Jam 2014' * Total Raised: $1,104,882.09 * Total Donators: 40,277 * Charities: Doctors Without Borders, End Polio Now, Fauna & Flora International, Oxfam, and Special Effect Read More > 'Jingle Jam 2015' * Total Raised: $1,052,881.48 * Total Donators: 40,201 * Charities: Cancer Research UK, Doctors Without Borders, Fauna & Flora International, Games Aid, Mental Health Foundation, Oxfam, and Special Effect. Read More > 'Jingle Jam 2016' * Total Raised: $2,577,801.17 * Total Donators: 86,578 * Charities: Cancer Research UK, Games Aid, International Lesbian-Gay-Bisexual-Trans and Intersex Association, Mental Health Foundation, Special Effect, and Whale and Dolphin Conservation. Read More > 'Jingle Jam 2017' * Total Raised: $5,245,722 * Total Donators: 148,853 * Charities: Cancer Research UK, International Lesbian-Gay-Bisexual-Trans and Intersex Association, Mental Health Foundation, Special Effect, Wallace & Gromit's Grand Appeal, and Whale and Dolphin Conversation Read More> 'Jingle Jam 2018' * Total Raised: $3,307,929.36 * Total Donators: 88,139 * Charities: Call of Duty Endowment, Cancer Research UK, International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans and Intersex Association, Mental Health Foundation, Save the Children, Special Effect, Wallace & Gromit's Grand Appeal, and Whale and Dolphin Conservation Read More > 'Jingle Jam 2019' * Total Raised: $2,739,167.07 * Total Donators: 81,716 * Charities: Wallace & Gromit's Grand Appeal, Mental Health Foundation, Special Effect, Stand Up To Cancer UK, War Child UK, Whale and Dolphin Conversation, Access Sport, and Call Of Duty Endowment Read More > References Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Charity Events Category:Yogscast Category:Christmas